


New Friends

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Sandalphon makes a friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	New Friends

Title: New Friends  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Sandalphon, Crowley, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 790  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: In which Sandalphon makes a friend.

Mezzik opens his eyes and lets out an undignified shriek when he realizes an Archangel is looming over his prone body. He curls up, trying to make himself as small as possible. "If you're going to smite me, just get it over with."

"I hadn't planned on smiting you." Sandalphon crouches down, wincing a little as both of his knees pop. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You slammed into the wall rather hard. There's actually an imprint of your face just below the painting."

Something warm drips onto Mezzik's lips. His face hurts and he thinks he may have broken his nose. "Other than Aziraphale, I haven't seen any angels since the Fall and you startled me." He sits up, feeling more embarrassment than anything else. "You're you. You're an Archangel! And the one they use to kill humans!"

Sandalphon flinches. "Well, all of those things are true." He leans back. "Do you want me to heal your injuries? I promise it won't hurt. Everything anyone has said about demons not being able to heal angels and the other way around was never true. They just didn't want us to mingle."

"Seriously?" Mezzik's bushy eyebrows shoot up. "I bet there's a bunch of bullshit they've been feeding both sides, huh?" He takes a deep breath and ignores the absolute terror running through his system. "Go ahead. Never had anyone want to heal me before."

Reaching out, Sandalphon gently places his hand on Mezzik's cheek. He slowly heals all the injuries, leaving the broken nose for last. There's a tiny crack as it shifts back into place. "Now I just need to fix the wall before anyone notices." He snaps his fingers, restoring the wallpaper and removing any signs someone had dented it with their face.

Mezzik touches his nose and then grins. "That's amazing! You even got rid of the bent bit from when Dagon smacked me in the face with a clipboard!"

"I can put it back?"

"No, this is great. I can breathe perfectly again, not that we need to breathe, but, you know!" Getting to his feet, Mezzik gives himself a shake. "Could you use your Archangel powers and make sure there aren't any humans around? I want to shift into my aspect out back for a few minutes. Haven't got to do that in forever. The others always make fun of it."

Sandalphon raises an eyebrow. "What exactly do you change into?"

"A sloth bear. I know, it isn't exactly the most frightening thing, they tend to live on bugs and fruit. I do have a giant tongue and some awesome claws." He waits at the backdoor for Sandalphon to give him a nod. Then he dashes outside, shifting into a bear.

"I see you met Mezzik. Not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but he's a nice guy." Crowley peers around Sandalphon to watch the bear rolling in the grass. "Bet you scared the Heaven out of him."

"I didn't mean to." Sandalphon takes a step out onto the porch. "He does look like he's having fun."

"Last time he was out of Hell was over seven hundred years ago. Most of them never get the chance to be on the surface at all." Crowley clears his throat. "Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I'd had too much of that stuff Hastur brought and I shouldn't have punched you. That was a really shitty thing for me to do, especially because you weren't looking."

"I think it was justified." The Archangel says nothing for a few minutes, just watches the bear frolic on the grass. "I want to experience things down here like he is, with wonder and joy instead of dwelling on the things I was told to do. I want to hear laughter instead of screaming, joy instead of weeping."

"I get that, I really do."

\---

"Explain it to me again, my dear. I'm afraid my mind stopped working when you said Sandalphon was driving a motorcycle."

Crowley places a slice of cake on the plate in front of Aziraphale before cutting a smaller one for himself. "It has a sidecar, which Mezzik is riding in, and the two of them are going on a bit of a road trip. He said something about how he'd driven one during the war. I'm not going to argue with an Archangel, especially one who miracled up a motorcycle and all the gear they would need. I'm sure they'll be fine. He has my number if they run into any problems."

Aziraphale hums with pleasure as the chocolate frosting from the cake melts on his tongue. "I'm glad Sandalphon made a friend."

"Me too, angel."


End file.
